Cute Vampir
by irenfara
Summary: Bagaimana jika kau bertemu vampir yang bukannya membuatmu takut tapi membuatmu suka padanya. Sasuke seorang artis terkenal yang darahnya telah terminum oleh Vampir manis berambut pirang. Akankah Sasuke berubah menjadi vampir juga ?
1. Chapter 1

**Cute Vampir**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Warning : Boys Love! Yaoi! Typos, OOC**

 **Sasuke : 20 tahun**

 **Naruto : 300+ tahun (Vampir)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 1**

"Kau sudah siap naruto!"

"Yosh, aku siap Kyuu-ni"

"Kalau begitu terbanglah cari mangsa pertamamu!"

Teriakan terakhir dari kyuu-ni tak dapat aku dengar. Karna aku sekarang sudah ada diangkasa.  
Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto keturunan vampir berdarah murni. Dan usiaku sudah 300 tahun lebih tapi tetap itu adalah usia yang muda untuk seorang vampir.

Mataku terus melihat kebawah mencari mangsa pertamaku. Dari atas sini aku melihat rumah besar bergaya eropa, dari rumah itu aku bisa mencium wangi segar darah yg membuatku lapar. Mengelilingi rumah itu aku melihat pintu balkon kamar yang terbuka. Menginjakkan kakiku dibalkon tersebut wangi darah semakin menusuk hidungku.  
Memasuki kamar dapat aku lihat seseorang sedang terlelap diatas ranjang besar. Kudekati dari belakang dan saat aku akan menancapkan taringku orang itu menghadapku dan membuka matanya. Kulit pucat mata merah  
Di_dia VAMPIR

Mata merah itu melihatku sejenak sebelum kembali tertutup , kali ini orang itu menarikku dan membuatku berada dalam pelukannya. Ini gawat! sebentar lagi fajar aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Tapi bau darah segar lagi2 menghilangkan akar sehatku. Orang yang memelukku ini sungguh sangat wangi_darahnya yang wangi loh. Aku tak bisa menahannya jika seperti ini aku tak bisa menahannya tapi aku harus tetap sadar dan lepas dari kungkungan tubuh besar ini, aku harus bisa!

Tapi tapi wangi darah ini sangat sangat ingin aku rasakan, mungkin sedikit hisapan tak akan masalah, tapi matanya tadi adalah mata vampir. Masa ia vampir makan vampir, tapi lagi bau darah ini darah manusia, "Arrggh bagaimana ini" Ops aku berteriak terlau keras~

"Diamlah aku sangat mengantuk,"

uhh bagaimana ini, apa maunya orang ini kugigit baru tau rasa~

Gigit ya? kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk khehehe, tapi bagaimana jika dia vampir beneran. Aku sangat lapar aku ingin makan, kudeketi leher yang sangat menggoda itu. Sudah kuputuskan aku akan menggigit orang ini. Peduli vampir atau bukan aku lapar~

Grauk

Ini sangat lezat, darah terlezat yang pernah aku minum. Aku tak bisa berhenti meminum darah ini~

"Jangan terlalu keras menggigitnya,uhh" Tak kupedulikan protes dari mangsaku yang masih memejamkan matanya ini, sepertinya dia masih tertidur dan bermimpi buruk mungkin. Aku masih lapar aku tak bisa berhenti.

Arrggh~

Hari masih gelap dan fajar masih 1 jam lagi, tapi aku sudah terbangun karena mimpi anehku. Mimpi itu aneh sekali ada seorang pemuda manis yang mengajakku bercinta, aku mau2 saja. Jangan menatapku aneh aku memang tidak normal alias Gay kalo kalian menyebutnya. Pemuda itu sangat sangat menggairahkan tapi dia sangat bernafsu sekali pada bagian leherku. Berkali-kali dia menggigit leherku bahkan dia juga meminim darahku. Aku hanya membiarkannya tapi lama2 dia seperti ingin meminum habis darahku. Kalian bisa menebak sendiri kelanjutannya aku terbangun dan itu hanya mimpi.

Kubasuh wajahku di kamar mandi kamarku, kuperhatikan wajah putihku yang sepertinya semakin pucat saja. Kuperhatikan mataku yang merah dengan tiga titik. Hah! aku lupa melepaskan softlens(bener ga tulisannya) yang kemarin kupakai untuk syuting film entah sudah yang keberapa. Kalian belum tahu siapa aku. Oke akan keperkenalkan diriku

Aku Uchiha Sasuke, usiaku baru 20tahun. Tinggi 179 cm dengan berat badan ideal dan juga tubuh yang terpahat sempurna hasil jerih payahku yang terus berlatih membentuk tubuhku sesempurna mungkin.

Drrtt drrtt

Suara ponsel yang bergetar membuyarkan lamunanku yang entah kenapa aku masih memikirkanmimpiku semalamseolah-olah memang kenyataan. Kuambil benda gepeng itu, aku tahu siapa yang menghubungiku sepagi ini~

"Hey bocah kau harus cepat datang ketempat syuting sekarang!" Bisakah dia tidak memanggilku bocah aku sudah 20tahun bukan bocah lagi

"Hn," Tanpa menjawab lebih lanjut langsung kumatikan ponselku, orang yang menelponku pasti mengerti.

Orang yang menelponku tadi adalah Hatake Kakashi managerku sejak aku debut menjadi artis. Ya aku seorang artis dan pastinya aku sangat terkenal

.

.

.

 **Tbc...**

 **Fic baru lagi**

 **Review Please ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cute Vampire by irenfara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Warning : Boys Love! Yaoi! Typos, OOC**

 **Sasuke : 20 tahun**

 **Naruto : 300+ tahun (Vampire)**

 **Terima kasih kepada uzumakinamikazehaki, Yuukio, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, Arum junnie, retvianputrii12, Mrs. Park Fujoshi, Vilan616, Hyull, Haruko Namikaze, Miyu Mayada dan Name yati. Yang udah ngreview, teriama kasih sekali lagi.**

 **Untuk yang kemarin maafkan aku, softlens itu gak boleh dipakai buat tidur mohon tidak ditiru dan terima kasih buat yang udah ngingetin**

 **Maaf kalo cerita ini terasa aneh karena ini adalah imajinasi liar saya. Saya tidak bisa membendung imajinasi yang saya pikirkan. Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo tidak pas dengan imajinasi para pembaca.**

 **Untuk penggambaran dan sifat serta kelakuan vampire. itu saya buat berdasarkan ide saya jadi gak sesuai dengan fakta vampire yang ada. Jadi mohon maaf jika penggambaran tentang vampirenya tak sesuai dengan informasi yang pernah reader dapat.**

 **Tanpa basa basi silahkan menikmati**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cute Vampire**

 **Chapter 2**

Malam yang gelap dan suara lolongan anjing yang membuat merinding, aku tetap berjalan menelusuri gang kota yang sepi. Dapat kulihat diujung sana seseorang yang berjalan sendirian. 'Hm, dia tampak lezat' berjalan cepat kuikuti orang itu dalam langkah pelan dan santai. Dia sepertinya merasakan aku mengikutinya. Dan saat orang itu membalikkan badannya, dengan cepat aku berpindah kebelakangnya sehingga dia tak melihatku. Kudekatkan kepalaku menuju leher yang tampak menggiurkan itu, semakin dekat dan~

Grauk~

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cut**

"Oke! kita break sebentar!"

Ini mulai membosankan, aku ingin liburan beberapa hari. Tanpa peduli akan omongan panjang lebar kakashi aku pergi dari tempat syuting.

"Hei kau mau kemana Sasuke, masih ada beberapa adegan lagi!"

"Hn,"

"Terserah padamu."

"Aku butuh liburan 5 hari, jangan datangi aku."

"Kau selalu seenaknya setidaknya selesaikan syutingmu untuk hari ini dan aku akan membicarakan dengan sutradara untuk permintaan liburanmu."

"Hn,"

Setelah diputuskan aku mendapatkan liburanku selama 5 hari tentu saja dengan syarat. Dan disini aku melajukan mobilku ditengah-tengah keramaian kota konoha yang sudah sangat maju, aku sangat lelah hari ini. Pengambilan adegan yang seharusnya dilakukan 3 hari, ku lakukan seharian penuh dari pagi2 sekali dan sekarang hampir tengah malam. Aku butuh istirahat, aku butuh liburan. Dan sekarang aku mendapatkan liburan yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin tidur seharian, membaca novel, menonton, main game. Apa! kalian tak percaya aku mempunyai hobi seperti orang malas. Ayolah aku ini artis super sibuk jadi kalau mendapat liburan pastilah akan kugunakan untuk bermalas-malasan. Untuk apa menambah pekerjaan lagi. Merepotkan.

Karna aku sibuk memikiran jadwal liburanku aku tak tahu jika ada sesuatu didepan sana. Cepat-cepat aku menginjak rem tapi itu terlambat~

 **Ckiiit**

 **Brakk**

Opss sepertinya aku menabraknya. Aku keluar dari mobilku untuk melihat apa yang aku tabrak tadi. Tapi, tidak ada apapun didepan mobilku tak ada bekas tabrakan. Oke ini mulai seperti adegan yang pernah kumainkan dalam filmku, semoga ini bukan seperti yang kupikirkan. Ini dunia modern tak mungkin ada mahluk lain selain manusia yang akan muncul. Ya kan~

Setelah memastikan tak ada apapun yang aku tabrak, berniat kembali masuk kedalam mobil tapi sesuatu didepansana membuatku tak bisa melangkah. Bukan didepanku ada hantu atau apa. Didepanku ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata merah. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa seolah-olah mata itu menghipnotisku. Sosok itu menghampiriku, aku seperti pernah melihat sosok itu tapi aku tak ingat kapan. Sosok itu semakin mendekatiku, dekat, dekat de_

"To_tolong aku~" Sosok itu terjatuh didepanku dan secara reflek aku menangkapnya.. Ada apa dengannya?

Apa yang harus kulakukan? kutinggal disini atau kubawa kerumah sakit. Tapi jika ku bawa kerumah sakit, bagaimana jika ada wartawan yang melihatku nanti, bisa dikira aku yang membuat orang ini pingsan. Apa kubawa kerumah saja tapi nanti orang rumah bertanya yang tidak-tidak. Ah kubawa dia keapartemenku saja.

Dan disini aku duduk memandang sosok yang sedang tidur di ranjang apartemenku. Aku penasaran siapa dia. Kenapa dia bisa pingsan dan kenapa aku seperti pernah melihat orang ini.

.

.

Fajar hampir tiba bersamaan dengan sosok yang menggeliat dalam tidurnya dia mengigau 'panas' 'panas' tapi, matanya tetap terpejam. Ada apa dengan orang ini. Aku akan menyingkirkan selimut yang membungkusnya tapi dia malah mengeratkan selimut itu dan bergelung seolah dia kedinginan tapi nyatanya dia mengigau kepanasan. Aneh~

Cukup aku penasaran dengan orang ini, aku akan membangunkannya tetapi dia malah menarikku dan membuatku jatuh menimpanya. Aku hanya terdiam memandang sosok yang ada dibawahku, dari dekat dia sangat indah bibir merah dan tipis itu seolah mengatakan 'cium aku'. Tanpa sadar aku mendekatkan diri pada bibir yang sangat menggoda itu

5cm

4cm

3cm

2cm

0,5cm

Gyaaaaaa !

Teriakan melengking di pagi hari yang cerah sukses membuatku tuli sesaat, beneran teriakannya kaya gadis mau diperkaos saja.

"Si_siapa kau!? dimana aku!?" Dia seperti orang bingung saja. Dan seriusan orang ini gak tau siapa aku, gak punya tv ya dirumah.

"Kau yang siapa, tentu saja kau diapartemenku."

Orang itu hanya diam dan dalam sekejab sosok itu berlari menuju kolong ranjangku. Hei hei ada apa dengannya? apa orang ini gila atau apa, aneh sekali

"Apa yang kau lakukan! keluar dari sana kita bicarakan ini. Cepat." Tak biasanya aku mengurus orang sampai seperti ini. Menarik tangan sosok yang masih bersembunyi itu, tapi sosok itu tetap tak ingin keluar bahkan dia menarik tanganku dan menggigitnya.

"Kenapa kau menggigitku, lepaskan bodoh." Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha melepas gigitan orang ini. Serius rasanya sakit kaya digigit vampire tapi ada sedikit rasa hangat yang mengalir. Dia menghisap darahku~ "Lepaskan aku!"

Bisa kulihat mata merah yang menatapku seolah dia akan menggigitku lagi. "Cepat keluar dari sana atau kupaksa kau!" Sosok itu menggeleng dan malah sekarang bergelung seperti kucing kedinginan. "Terserah padamu aku akan keluar makan, kau jangan mengacau apartemenku. Jika aku kembali kau masih disitu aku akan memaksamu keluar dengan caraku."

Selesai dengan ucapanku aku langsung menyambar kunci mobil dan jaketku. Aku tak peduli orang itu mau apa. Aku lelah aku ingin tidur. Mungkin pulang kerumah bisa membuatku tenang. Aku akan kembali kesini nanti untuk mengecek sosok yang ada di bawah kolong kamarku.

.

.

 **Naruto pov**

Aku tak tahu ada dimana, aku juga tak ingat apa-apa, yang kutahu aku merasakan panas dan tanpa sadaraku mekukan hal-hal aneh tadi. Termasuk bersembunyi dibawah kolong ranjang. Untuk orang tadi aku tak mengenalnya tapi rasa darah itu aku pernah merasakannya. Ya saat aku menggigit orang itu aku juga menghisap darahnya. Aku lapar dan darah tadi benar-benar langsung mengisi tenagaku. Tapi kemana orang itu akan pergi, semoga dia kembali.

Disini rasanya panas sekali, pasti ini sudah pagi, sebaikanya aku tidur lagi saja, sambil menunggu orang itu kembali. Hoamm aku ngantuk, dan dalam sekejap aku tertidur lagi.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku tertidur hari ini, tapi aku terbangun dengan kepalaku yang terbentur sesuatu. Oh ya aku lupa akukan tidur dikolong ya~. Aku keluar dari kolong tempat tidurku dan masih bisa kurasakan panas yang menembus kulitku. Kurasa matahari belum tenggelam tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi hari akan gelap. Merenggangkan otot-ototku yang kaku, memandang sekitar tempatku berada sekarang. Kurasa orang yang membawaku ini kaya, tapi aku juga kaya aku seorang vampire bangsawan yang cukup disegani dikalangan vampire lainnya. Aku memcium sesuatu~

Bau ini enak sekali. Bukan bau darah tapi bau sesuatu yang lebih enak, berjalan menuju arah bau-bauan itu, aku sampai pada dapur apartemen ini. Dan diatas dimeja dapat kulihat sesuatu yang mengeluarkan asap. Tampak sangat enak. Dapat kulihat sesuatu itu berbentuk panjang dan bergelung-gelung. Dengan beberapa daging diatasnya yang sangat menggiurkan. Makanan apa ini, baru kali ini aku melihat makanan manusia yang sangat menarik perhatianku.

Menarik kursi aku duduk dan bersiap menyantap makanan yang ada didepanku, tak ada yang punya kan? Sedikit menyicipi makanan itu, dan~

Ini sangat enak! Lebih enak dari darah yang selalu aku makan. Makanan apa ini aku harus mencari tau tentang makanan ini. Dalam sekejab makanan itu telah berpindah kedalam perutku. Aku ingin lagi~

"Sudah puas," Sebuah suara dari belakang mengagetkanku, aku melihat orang yang menolongku itu berdiri menyandar dipintu dapur. Aduh bagaimana ini aku menghabiskan makanannya. "Tetap duduk dikursimu, kita selesaikan ini." Suara dingin itu mengintrupsiku lagi. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"A-ano aku tak bermaksud menghabiskan makananmu, maafkan aku." Orang didepanku masih menatapku tajam, aku takut ibu~

"Lupakan makanannya, aku tak peduli. Sekarang aku tanya. Kenapa kau bertingkah aneh?" Aku harus menjawab apa, apa aku jujur siapa diriku sebenarnya pada orang ini. Tapi bagaimana jika dia akan memberitahukan kepada semua orang siapa aku sebenarnya.

"Kau melamun. Jika kau tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku kau bisa pergi dari tempatku."

"Tidak. maaf aku akan pergi tapi setelah matahari benar-benar tenggelam, aku mohon izinkan aku tinggal disini sebentar saja." Kutatap orang didepanku ini dengan penuh harap. Kukeluarkan jurus andalanku saat merayu Kyuu-ni. Jurus mata memelas, semoga orang ini terpengaruh

"Hah~ baiklah tapi kau jangan menggangguku. Sasuke"

"Hah~"

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, siapa namamu?" Oh dia tanya namaku

"Uzumaki Naruto." Dengan tersenyum manis aku memperkenalkan diri tak lupa juga dengan membungkukkan badanku.

"Hn," Apa-apaan jawabannya itu, "Kau boleh melakukan apapun semaumu, tapi jangan kau menggangguku." Selesai dengan ucapannya orang itu atau Sasuke pergi meninggalkanku dan sebelum dia menghilang aku menghadangnya. Dengan tersenyum manis aku bertanya padanya

"Boleh aku makan makanan yang tadi?" Dengan pandangan berharap aku membujuknya

"Hn,"

.

.

Sendirian dalam apartemen mewah ini, sungguh sangat membosankan. Walau ada tuan rumahnya tapi percuma jika yang punya apartemen hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Dan sebenarnya ini juga sudah malam aku bisa keluar sekarang dan pulang kekastilku mungkin. Tapi entah kenapa aku mengharapkan seorang yang berada dalam kamar itu keluar dan mengucapkan sesuatu padaku. Sekarang aku berada didepan pintu kamar pemilik apartemen. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan sekalian pamitan. Agak ragu, ku ketuk pintu coklat didepanku. Menunggu sahutan orang didalam, tapi tak ada sahutan apapun setelah lima menit berlalu. Apa dia sedang tidur, tapi aku ingin menemuinya.

"Sasuke-san aku masuk." Dengan suara pelan aku membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

Bisa kulihat Sasuke ternyata ketiduran di sofa yang ada dipojok kamar ini dengan buku yang masih ada ditangannya. Kupandangi wajahnya yang sangat damai saat tidur.

Saat sedang asik melihat wajah tampan ini lagi-lagi bau sedap mampir di indra penciumanku. Bau yang sama saat pertama kali aku menggigit mangsaku. Apa Sasuke-san adalah orang yang kugigit waktu itu? wajahnya juga tak asing untukku. Dan juga saat manusia pernah digigit vampire maka bau darahnya akan dikenali oleh sang vampire yang telah menggigit. Dan asal kalian tahu, tak sembarangan vampire akan menggigit manusia. Mereka akan memilih darah yang menarik perhatian mereka dan mungkin akan bergantungan dengan darah yang telah diminumnya itu. Jadi, jika memang benar Sasuke adalah orang yang pernah kugigit aku tak boleh melepasnya. Atau dia akan diburu vampire lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih minna sudah mau membaca**

 **Akhir kata**

 **Review Please ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cute Vampire by irenfara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Warning : Boys Love! Yaoi! Typos, OOC**

 **Sasuke : 20 tahun**

 **Naruto : 300+ tahun (Vampire)**

 **Maaf kalo cerita ini terasa aneh karena ini adalah imajinasi liar saya. Saya tidak bisa membendung imajinasi yang saya pikirkan. Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo tidak pas dengan imajinasi para pembaca.**

 **Untuk penggambaran dan sifat serta kelakuan vampire. itu saya buat berdasarkan ide saya jadi gak sesuai dengan fakta vampire yang ada. Jadi mohon maaf jika penggambaran tentang vampirenya tak sesuai dengan informasi yang pernah reader dapat.**

 **Tanpa basa basi silahkan menikmati**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **Cute Vampire**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat sedang asik melihat wajah tampan ini lagi-lagi bau sedap mampir di indra penciumanku. Bau yang sama saat pertama kali aku menggigit mangsaku. Apa Sasuke-san adalah orang yang kugigit waktu itu? wajahnya juga tak asing untukku. Dan juga saat manusia pernah digigit vampire maka bau darahnya akan dikenali oleh sang vampire yang telah menggigit. Dan asal kalian tahu, tak sembarangan vampire akan menggigit manusia. Mereka akan memilih darah yang menarik perhatian mereka dan mungkin akan bergantungan dengan darah yang telah diminumnya itu. Jadi, jika memang benar Sasuke adalah orang yang pernah kugigit aku tak boleh melepasnya. Atau dia akan berubah menjadi vampire juga.

.

Masih memandang Sasuke yang sedang tidur, tanpa Naruto sadari sebenarnya Sasuke tidaklah benar-benar tidur, dia hanya memejamkan matanya. Tak pernah Naruto sangka memandangi seseorang yang tengah tidur itu menyenangkan. Seperti memandang sosok pangeran tampan yang tengah terlelap dan menunggu sang putri datang membangunkannya, dengan ciuman cinta sejati dan mereka akan hidup bahagia. Eh kebalik ya-

Naruto juga berpikir bagaimana jika Sasuke nanti menyadari jika dirinya adalah vampire, apa nanti Sasuke akan menjauhinya atau dia akan menangkapnya dan menjualnya lalu dia akan diteliti dan lebih parahnya dia akan dilelang

"Tidakkk!"

Naruto membekap mulutnya sendiri, salah siapa suruh teriak tadi. "Bagaimana ini, dia tak boleh tau jika aku ini vampire aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Tapi akau belum mengatakan terima kasih dan juga jika menjauhinya berarti aku mati. Dia sudah menjadi sumber kehidupanku. Harus bagaimana ini-" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya seperti orang frustasi. Dia tak sadar bahwa orang yang dia bicarakan kini tengah duduk memandanginya.

.

"Jadi kau seorang vampire-"

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi Naruto dari kegilaannya, dia hanya bisa diam melompong dan dengan patah-patah memandang sosok didepannya yang kini tengah memandanginya dengan pandangan kalem.

"Benar kau vampire?" Ulang sosok itu atau Sasuke karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari sosok pirang dihadapannya

"A_itu, apa ya. Bukan-" Jawab Naruto terbata

"Bukan? lalu yang kudengar tadi itu apa?"

"Itu, apa ya. Hiyahhh kau harus mati!" Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak lalu menubruk Sasuke hingga mereka jatuh diatas sofa tempat Sasuke duduk dengan Naruto diatasnya.

Wajah Naruto kini sudah ada diperpotongan leher Sasuke bersiap menggigitnya, menghisap darahnya hingga habis. Tapi tidak jadi karena seorang dibawahnya malah membelai rambutnya lembut seolah menenangkannya membuat Naruto tertegun.

"Tenanglah, aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu." Sasuke terus membelai lembut rambut pirang Naruto.

Naruto yang diberlakukan demikain masihlah terdiam, dia tak tahu kenapa rasanya hangat sekali. Belaian dari Sasuke membuatnya mengantuk dan juga dia jadi teringat ibunya.

"Ibu hiks, kenapa kau melakukannya-" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menangis entah karena apa

"Kenapa kau menangis aku tak melakukan apa-apa padamu?" Sasuke membalik keadaan, membuat dia yang sekarang berada diatas Naruto, memandang wajah yang menjadi sendu itu

"Aku aku. Rindu ibuku huweeee..." Tangisan Naruto bertambah kencang, membuat Sasuke yang memandangnya jadi maklum. "Dulu, sebelum aku bebas ibuku selalu membelai kepalaku dan membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Dan tadi kau melakukannya, membuatku rindu ibu. Ibu huweee Naru kangennn~"

Dasar Naruto vampire baru gede,padahal baru beberapa hari dia keluar kastilnya dan berpisah dengan ibunya sudah kangen.

"Sudah jangan menangis, aku juga jauh dari ibuku. Kau seorang pria kan? kau harus bisa hidup mandiri saat kau sudah bebas dan buatlah ibumu bangga pernah membesarkanmu." Sasuke memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil dibawahnya. Melupakan sejenak identitas si pirang sementara.

"Tapi. tapi kau tak tau, aku ini sangat sayang ibuku, bahkan diusiaku yang ke-300 ini aku baru bebas."

Sasuke sempat tertegun saat mendengaar usia Naruto yang sudah 300thn, jadi benar Naruto itu vampire

"Tak apa, kau sudah berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk ibumu. Dia pasti bangga padamu." Sasuke menutupi keterjutannya dengan menenggelamkan kepala Naruto pada lehernya dan membelai kepala pirangnya lembut.

Naruto yang kepalanya berada dileher Sasuke, mulai mengendus wangi Sasuke yang membuatnya lapar. Mengeluarkan taringnya dan menancapkannya pada leher yang menggoda didepannya. Sasuke yang lehernya digigit hanya membiarkan Naruto menghisap darahnya, menurutnya ini seperti yang ada didalam film yang sedang ia mainkan terasa meneganggakan. Sasuke masih membelai kepala Naruto membiarkan malam ini dia tidur dengan seorang vampire yang menghisap darahnya.

"Hm, aku mengantuk~" Gumam Naruto dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke

""Kalau begitu tidurlah," Masih membelai kepala Naruto

"Tapi, bangunkan aku saat sebelum fajar nanti. Aku tak bisa terkena sinar matahari," Mata Naruto mulai terpejam, perlahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang

"Kalau begitu kau bisa tinggal di ruang bawah tanah rumahku, kau mau kesana?"

"Apa tak merepotkanmu, aku bahkan sudah menggigitmu tanpa izin-" Naruto menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap sosok yang tengah menindihnya.

"Tak apa, kau kan vampire dobe jadi pasti kau akan melakukannya tanpa izin khehehe." Sasuke terkekeh pelan membuatnya terlihat tampan dimata Naruto yang tengah terpesona olehnya

"Enak saja, vampire memang seperti itu, tapi ngomong-ngomong aku jadi tak mengantuk lagi, kau sih mengajakku mengobrol,"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan?" Usul Sasuke yang merasa dia juga tak mengantuk.

"Tengah malam begini!?"

"Apa kau takut?"

"Untuk apa takut! aku vampire selalu keluar malam. Ayo kita buktikan siapa yang tak berani keluar malam!"

.

.

.

.

.

Berjalan berdua dengan seseorang yang baru kau kenal, walau sudah akrab dan tau nama masing-masing tapi tetaplah rasa canggung itu ada.

"Naruto/Sasuke"

Bahkan membuka pembicaraanpun terasa canggung

"Kau duluan," Ucap Sasuke mempersilahkan Naruto menyampaikan ucapannya

"Ah, aku jadi lupa. Kau saja tak apa-"

"Hn, aku masih tak percaya kau seorang vampire." Ucap Sasuke langsung tanpa basa-basi. Habis dia itu penasaran juga sih, mana ada vampire kaya Naruto. Terlalu menggemaskan untuk seorang vampire.

"Kau tak melihat taringku ini, apa kurang seram. Apa aku harus menjadikannmu vampire juga kau baru percaya!?"

"Kau tampak seperti rubah."

"A_apa! Rubah!? yang benar saja!? aku ini vampire berdarah murni, aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga."

"Hn,"

"Ngomong-ngomong kita mau kemana ini?" Tanya Naruto memecah kesunyian

"Entahlah, kau mau kemana?" Jawab Sasuke yang malah balik bertanya

"Kau yang mengajak keluar malah bertanya padaku. Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan sampai sebelum fajar setelah itu kita pergi kerumahmu?"

"Terserah,"

Mereka memasuki taman dipinggir jalan, bermain ayunan atau hanya Naruto yang memainkannya. Sasuke hanya duduk diatas ayunan memperhatikan Naruto yang dengan riangnya berayun.

.

~Sasuke pov~

Entah kenapa pemuda pirang ini membuatku tertarik, bahkan dia membuatku berkata lebih hari ini. Ahh aku jadi lupa liburanku. Kukira vampire itu seperti apa yang kumainkan dalam filmku, tak kusangka vampire bisa semanis dan selucu dobe satu ini. Dia bahkan terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali keluar rumah.

Mata kami bertemu sejenak dan vampire pirang ini memberikan cengirannya yang seperti rubah, dia jadi semakin manis saja. Ku ambil posel canggihku. Diam-diam kuambil fotonya beberapa munngkin sebagai kenangan jika dia sudah pergi nanti.

"Hei, apa yang kaulakukan!? apa kau tadi memfotoku?" Dia malah bertanya dengan polosnya, apa dia tak tahu tentang tegnologi manusia ya

"Ya, tersenyumlah aku foto lagi." Berasa tukang foto

.

Kami tak berbicara apa-apa lagi, dia juga asik memanjat pohon dekat tempatku duduk. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, dia terus melihat keatas keawan yang semakin gelap. Sepertinya mendung. Tiba-tiba saja dia mengahampiriku dengan ekspresi yang tak mengenakan. Instingku mengatakan ada yang tak beres disekitar sini.

"Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini!" Dia berjalan meninggalkanku dibelakangnya, mungkin aku memang harus cepat meninggalkan tempat ini. Walau aku tak tahu kenapa.

Mensejajarkan langkahnya yang semakin cepat, dia terlihat cemas sekali "Ada apa? apa ada sesuatu?" Aku tak bisa tak menanyakannya.

"Diamlah jangan berbicara bila perlu jangan bernafas!" Dia berbicara berbisik, dan apa-apaan perintahnya itu, enak saja masa aku tak boleh bernafas memang aku seperti dia tak punya keidupan. Aku masih manusia yang butuh nafas juga. Tapi aku tak memprotesnya aku tak berbicara tapi aku masih bernafas ya.

Masih berjalan disampingnya tiba-tiba saja Naruto berhanti berjalan tubuhnya membatu tak bergarak seinchi-pun. Ada apa dengannya. "Kenapa berhenti rumahku masih agak jauh. Cepatlah jalan lagi sebentar lagi fajar." Aku melambaikan tanganku didepan wajah Naruto yang masih saja terdiam, kenapa dengannya?

"Aku takut-" Suara Naruto bergetar, dia memang seooerti orang ketakutan tapi apa yang dia takutkan?

.

"Wah, wah, wah, tak kusangka akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disini."

Sebuah suara membuat Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya padaku, kulihat didepan sana tampak sosok yang tengah berjalan mendekat. Wajahnya tak terlihat dia mengenakan topeng rubah. Orang itu semakin mendekati kami membuat Naruto lagi-lagi merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Pergi kau!" Naruto berteriak pada sosok didepan sana yang semakin mendekat.

"Aku hanya menyapa keturunanku apa tak boleh?~" Apa yang dibicarakan orang itu, apa dia family Naruto. Jangan-jangan dia vampire juga.

"Siapa yang keturunanmu!? Cepat pergi kau!" Naruto memberanikan diri, dia mengeluarkan taringnya dan menatap sosok didepan sana dengan tajam.

"Wow, anak ingusan mulai berani ya. Hebat!" Sosok misterius itu bertepuk tangan, mengejek Naruto yang mungkin tak sebanding dengannya. "Tapi sayang sekali sebentar lagi fajar. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi Uchiha-" Sosok itu menghilang dengan cepat. Dan apa tadi yang dia katakan, apa maksudnya dengan Uchiha.

"Ayo cepat kita pergi sebentar lagi fa- akkhhh panass!" Naruto berjongkok dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Gawat sepertinya fajar akan tiba. Dengan segara aku ikut memeluk-melindungi- Naruto yang memang sepertinya kepanasan. Sosok dalam pelukanku sangatlah panas, dia seperti akan menguap. Dengan segara aku menggendong Naruto, membawanya lari menuju rumahku yang sudah lumayan dekat. Sial, seharusnya tadi aku bawa mobil.

Sosok dalam gendonganku terus saja menggigil, rumahku sudah terlihat. Tapi bagaimana nanti respon orang rumah? itu nanti saja yang penting Naruto harus selamat aku masih ingin mengenalnya. Rumahku masihlah sepi bahkan maid pun belum bangun, aku langsung membawa Naruto yang entahlah mungkin pingsan keruang bawah tanah. Aku menemukan peti kosong disana dan kubaringkan Naruto didalamnya. Bukankah memang seperti itukan vampire beristrirahat. Sebelum kututup petinya sebuah tangan mencekalku lemah, Naruto tersenyum paaku.

"Terima kasihh."

Setelah itu aku menutup petinya membiarkan Naruto beristrirahat memulihkan kondisinya. Aku juga lelah, rasanya mengantuk sekali. Aku akhirnya tertidur diatas peti Naruto, menjaganya dan menunggunya pulih.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Ehehehe apa ya, Oh ya, Terima Kasih Buat yang udah Review, Jangan bosan ya baca cerita dari author abal2 ini. Sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH!**

 **Akhir kata**

 **Review Please ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cute Vampire by irenfara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Warning : Boys Love! Yaoi! Typos, OOC**

 **Sasuke : 20 tahun**

 **Naruto : 300+ tahun (Vampire)**

 **Maaf kalo cerita ini terasa aneh karena ini adalah imajinasi liar saya. Saya tidak bisa membendung imajinasi yang saya pikirkan. Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo tidak pas dengan imajinasi para pembaca.**

 **Untuk penggambaran dan sifat serta kelakuan vampire. itu saya buat berdasarkan ide saya jadi gak sesuai dengan fakta vampire yang ada. Jadi mohon maaf jika penggambaran tentang vampirenya tak sesuai dengan informasi yang pernah reader dapat.**

 **Tanpa basa basi silahkan menikmati**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Cute Vampire**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya ada rumput hijau yang ku lihat. Tak ada seorang pun, dimana aku?

 **'Sasuke...'**

Siapa yang memanggilku, aku pernah mendengar suara yang memanggilku sebelumnya. Tak ada siapapun.

 **'Sasuke...'**

Samar aku bisa melihat yang seseorang selain aku, dia sangat jauh diatas bukit sana. Apa dia yang memanggilku?

Perlahan aku dapat melihat sosok yang jauh di sana. Dia mendekatiku semakin dekat, tapi aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Bahkan ketika sosok itu sudah ada dihadapanku aku masih tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Sosok itu menarik tanganku, membawaku berlari bersamanya.

.

Tertawa adalah hal yang tak pernah aku lakukan selama aku hidup, bahkan aku lupa cara bagaimana untuk tertawa dan kapan aku terakhir kali tertawa. Aku-

.

Lupa cara tertawa...

.

Dan sosok yang masih membawaku berlari, dia membuatku tertawa. Dia juga tertawa, seolah dia adalah orang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Entah kenapa aku membiarkan sosok itu membawaku pergi, aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa tertawa lepas-

Sosok itu berhenti, dia menunjuk sesuatu di depan sana. Sepertinya dia menunjuk sebuah bunga, tapi bunga itu ada ditepi jurang. Apa dia menyuruhku untuk mengambilnya atau dia yang akan mengambilnya. Sosok itu melepas genggamannya pada tanganku dan berjalan menuju depan sana.

 **Tidak**

Entah kenapa aku tak ingin sosok itu pergi, aku ingin menyusulnya. Biar aku yang mengambil bunga itu jika itu yang dia mau. Tapi aku tak bisa bergerak, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku hanya melihat sosok itu semakin menjauh dan mendekati jurang.

Sosok itu mengambil bunga yang yang berada di dekat jurang. Aku tak bisa bernafas saat melihat sosok itu seolah akan jatuh. Entah kenapa aku takut sosok itu pergi. Dan aku bisa bernafas lega saat sosok itu berhasil mendapatkan bunga yang ternyata adalah sebuah mawar merah. Sosok itu mendekatiku, memberikan bunga yang ia dapat untukku. Aku tersenyum padanya dia juga tersenyum padaku.

Jaga bunga ini untukku

.

.

.

~Sasuke pov

Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur, sepertinya ini sudah siang. Tadi itu aku mimpi apa? Aneh sekali mimpiku dan siapa yang ada dalam mimpiku.

Bangun dari atas peti tempatku tidur. Oh ya, di dalam peti inikan ada yang sedang tidur. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa wajah vampire saat tidur.

Membuka peti, dapat ku lihat sosok pirang manis yang tengah terlelap. Seperti putri tidur dan dengan senang hati aku akan menjadi pangeran yang akan membangunkannya.

Membelai wajahnya, rasanya lembut sekali. Ku pikir tak ada vampire yang seperti si pirang ini. Ku pikir vampire itu keren seperti aku. Ku pikir vampire bisa tahan dengan matahari seperti yang ku baca. Tapi vampire satu ini benar-benar berbeda, dia seperti seorang malaikat dan taringnya juga seperti rubah. Mikir apa aku ini, kenapa aku memikirkan orang lain.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari ruang bawah tanah. Aku sempatkan diri melihat sosok yang ada didalam peti sekali lagi. Dia tampak terusik sekarang, mungkin cahaya matahari mulai dia rasakan. Lucu sekali dia.

"Oyasumi..." Ku kecup sekilas bibir yang pucat itu, aku tak tega membiarkan vampire lucu ini tak tenang dalam tidurnya. Kututup petinya dan bergegas pergi.

~Sasuke pov end~

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang jauh sosok dengan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya, tengah mempehatikan sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum (baca menyeringai).

"Sempurna sekali untuk menjadi penerusku.."

"Maaf tuan, sebentar lagi pertemuan akan segara di mulai."

"Aku tau! kau boleh pergi."

"Aku pastikan! Selanjutnya akan jatuh padaku. HAHAHA..." Tawa sosok itu membuat suasana semakin menakutkan. Dan dalam sekejab mata sosok itu telah menghilang, meninggalkan ruangan gelap dan kosong.

.

.

Tempat pertemuan para vampire. Dengan meja panjang dan kursi yang berjajar, layaknya ruang rapat yang ada di kantor. Semua pemimpin klan dari semua kalangan telah hadir.

.

"Untuk pertemuan kali ini, kita akan membahas tentang siapa selanjutnya yang akan memimpin para vampire. Aku memutuskan mengundurkan diri dan menyerahkan kepemimpinanku pada siapapun yang ingin menjadi penerusku. Aku tak akan menunjuk keturunanku atau siapapun. Untuk itu bagi setiap klan atau siapapun boleh mengajukan diri menjadi pemimpin bangsa vampire!"

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari para vampire yang datang ke pertemuan. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa pertemuan kali ini akan membahas pemimpin bangsa vampire selanjutnya.

Salah satu dari para vampire itu mengangkat tangannya, yaitu sosok bertopeng yang ternyata seorang vampire. "Aku! Aku akan mengajukan seorang untuk memimpin bangsa vampire!"

"Baiklah. Siapa yang akan kau ajukan?"

"Uchiha."

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Chapter kali ini belum kamajuan ya? kebanyakan ide jadi bingung mau nulis yang mana dulu.**

 **Aku bener2 bingung dengan ceritaku, untuk saran, kritik, flame pun saya akan terima. Terima kaih sudah mau membaca dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review. Kalian yang terbaik!**

 **Akhir kata**

 **Review Please ^_^**


End file.
